A wide variety of devices have been developed in order to improve the ability of golfers, in the areas of both driving, chipping and putting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,012 discloses a golf club velocity indicating device. The device is adapted to be mounted on the shaft of a golf club such as a driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,462 discloses a putter and backswing gauge that is mounted on the shaft of the putter. The backswing gauge includes an indicator for assisting in determining the optimum back swing of a putter with relation to the distance between the lie of a ball and the cup. However, this device has been found to be cumbersome because of the rod extending from the putter shaft and the hardware associated with the indicator mounted on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,537 discloses a speed indicating device for golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,564 discloses an athletic swing measurement system which incorporates devices for measuring torsion, flex, and acceleration of the golf club. The information is transmitted by a radio transmitter in the golf club to a recording playback console.
Although the previous devices are useful in facilitating golf training, they have not been provided a simple and easy to use device for perfecting a golfer's backswing, consistent club speed and rotation of the club head during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club training device that audibly indicates when the user has rotated the shaft of the club to a horizontal position approximately 270 degrees from alignment with the ball.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a golf club training that audibly indicates when the golf swing is within a desired speed range.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf club training device that audibly indicates when the club head has been rotated a desired range, preferably about 270 degrees, in order to indicate proper rotation of the club head.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device to the user in a low-cost, simple and highly effective manner.